gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Tex West
is a character from the Gundam Sentinel photo-novel. He is a MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1 pilot in Task Force Alpha. Personality & Character Tex is large, tall and awkward. In addition to this his punctuality is in question. He is easygoing and despite being a veteran of Karaba, he does not enjoy conflict. He is one of the least hotheaded of Task Force Alpha's Gundam pilots and one of the better ones when it comes to actually following orders. History Gryps Conflict West enlisted in Karaba on Earth as a result of his disapproval of the actions of the Titans. While he was not the best choice for any singular aspect of combat, he nonetheless served well and once the Anti-Earth Union Group was reabsorbed into the Earth Federation he joined the EFSF in order to support their less tyrannical policies. Task Force Alpha Tex West appeared during Stole Mannings briefing prior to the assault on Pezun. He came in late once the briefing was in progress. Despite his tardiness, once he was on the actual battlefield he proved to be one of the best at following orders. He followed in formation after Ryou Roots and along with Sigman Shade piloting the Zeta Plus Unit 1. Following Roots into combat and accelerating to ridiculous velocity in the midst of heavy enemy fire, West found this attack to be the most terrifying experience of his entire life. As Task Force Alpha launches their second assault on Pezun, Roots is being overwhelmed by New Desides pilot Josh Offshore. West moves in in his Z-Plus and drives Offshore's Xeku Eins away from the vulnerable Roots. Shortly thereafter he notes New Desides very motivated withdrawal from Pezun and allows Eton F. Heathrow and Mannings to determine the likely tactic being employed by New Desides, helping save most of their forces. As combat progresses West has repeated struggles, in all cases he makes it out, but not with the deftness of some of the other pilots. As the Z-Pluses and S Gundam are launched repeatedly with nearly no breaks even he, the most subdued of the pilots, begins to criticizes Mannings overuse of their squadron. As they fly across the moon he mentions that he pities those on the ground who lack their flight capabilities. Also quickly notes that Offshore is attacking them, but not fast enough to prevent Shade from having his unit shot down. After the battles on the moon the team sits together on the Pegasus III having a meal in sealed microwavable containers. Roots comments that implies that being a Karaba veteran killing is a normal run of the mill business for him, a comment that fills West with the fiercest rage the others have ever seen from him. He quickly calms, however and says that Roots is right. He says that people simply follow the behavior of the minority following the majority and try to come up with ways to justify their actions. After Roots leaves Shin Crypt comments about him that he's normal, free spirited and that's why he can't bear the restrictions placed on him by the government and society. West replies that to him he's just a parentless orphan. Upon the final pursuit of New Desides to Penta West flys the G-Bomber core block of the S Gundam. The unit sees that Admiral Brian Aeno's flagship, the Bull Run has surrendered. They go on board to confirm it. While on the ship's bridge they receive the word of Stole Manning's death. Roots slams the wall and then tries viciously to attack Aeno, but West moves in and stops him, pinning him to the ground he tells him that killing him will do nothing to help them. West oversees Aeno's surrender and after hearing his views on the conflict he punches Aeno in the chin and says that it is that line of reasoning that got his son killed. West deploys with the others to stop the last three fleeing Enterprise Transport Shuttles. The trio combines into the S Gundam when nearing the shuttles, an action which costs Chung Yung his life. The others form the S Gundam, but after a short time ALICE takes complete control and the others are forced to sit and watch her fight from a uniquely first-person perspective. West is with the others when the last component of the S Gundam's Core Fighter descends to the Earth with the other two core blocks cockpits attached. He stammers an expression of concern for the welfare of Sigman Shade and is relieved along with the others as they see him when they land on the Karaba Garuda Transport Plane waiting below. ja:テックス・ウェスト